I Wish You'd Stay
by No Comment
Summary: Post-war: Harry is shaken after the war, with only Ginny left. One day, Ginny finds out about Harry and Luna. Song fic for the song "I Wish You'd Stay" by Brad Paisley. Harry/Luna. Nev/Gin


A/n: I love this song by Brad Paisley, and I decided to add in some Harry  
Potter characters, to make things a little interesting. This is only  
supposed to be a one parter, but if people want me to go on I will!  
Rating: PG-13 for language  
Pairings: Harry/Luna, Neville/Ginny  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers. I  
don't own it; if I did I would be working on the 6th book, not writing fan  
fiction. "I Wish You'd Stay" belongs to Brad Paisley, loving the song, can  
not be considered a crime  
Enjoy!  
  
"I Wish You'd Stay" written by: Brad Paisley and Chris DuBois sung by:  
Brad Paisley  
Story written by: No Comment  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry, it just isn't working," said Ginny Weasley a little too  
calmly.  
"Gin, please!" pleaded Harry.  
"Please what?! You've been cheating on me!" she cried, getting more  
emotional with each word.  
"No I haven't!" said Harry defensively, "I love you, and you know that!"  
"Two words! Two bloody words Harry! Luna Lovegood!"  
**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
"I talked to my sister in Memphis  
And told her you were movin' to town  
Here's her number  
She shad she'd be glad to show you around  
I left a map on your front seat  
Just in case you lose your way  
Bit don't worry, once you reach Sallisaw  
It's all interstate"  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
"Luna? Ginny!"  
"Harry ever since you laid your eyes on her, you we're in love! I could  
tell by the look in your eyes, whenever she was around!"  
**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
"I know you need to go  
But before you do I want you to know, that I  
Wish you the best  
I wish you nothing less  
Than everything you've ever dreamed of  
And I hope that you find love along the way  
But most of all  
I wish you'd stay"  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
"But Ginny, I love you!"  
"Bullshit Harry! I can't take it any more! I have to leave. GOODBYE!"  
she screamed, and with that she apparated with a *pop*, leaving Harry all  
alone.  
"Ginny," he cried, "Please don't leave me!" Then it hit him, she didn't  
love him.  
**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
"I figure right about sundown  
You'll be in West Tennessee  
And by then  
Maybe I'll understand why you had to leave  
I know that you've done some changin'  
And I know there's no changin' your mind  
And yes I know  
We've been through this a thousand times"  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
With a *pop* Ginny appeared in Neville's sitting room.  
"BWARGGGGG!" shouted Neville in shock, "Ginny?"  
Ginny had dated Neville for a little bit in her sixth year, then decided it  
would be better to just be friends.  
"Nev," she inhaled and exhaled, "Something happened, and I need somewhere  
to crash, can I stay here for a while?"  
"What happened?"  
"I'll tell you later, can I just stay here?"  
"Yeah, sure," said Neville  
"Thank you so much!" she smiled as she hugged Neville.  
"Ginny!" he gasped, "I - need - air!"  
"Oh, sorry!" she laughed, letting go of Neville.  
**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
"I'm sorry for still holdin' on  
I'll try to let go and I'll try to be strong, and I'll  
Wish you the best  
And I wish you nothing less  
Than everything you've ever dreamed of  
And I hope that you find love along the way  
But most of all  
I wish you'd stay"  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
"Dammit!" shouted Harry, "Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!"  
Harry fell down on his bed, "I was such a dumbarse. Luna was a friend.  
Just a freaking friend! And because of her, I lost Ginny." He cried, he  
didn't care anymore. Tears fell onto his pillow.  
"Why cry?" asked a mocking voice in his head, "It's only just a girl,  
you'll get over her."  
"SHUT UP!" Harry shouted and threw the picture of Ginny, which sat on the  
bed stand next to his bed, onto the floor. The glass shattered.  
**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
"Yeah, everything you've ever dreamed of  
And I hope that you'll find love along the way  
But most of all  
I wish you'd stay  
I wish you'd stay"  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
Harry felt miserable, all his life he had loved and lost. Nearly everyone  
who he became emotionally attached to him died. Although this was  
different, it hurt all the same.  
"Why couldn't you stay?" shouted Harry into space, "Why did you have to  
leave me with no one?" *  
Harry knew what made Ginny happy, should make him happy, but this just hurt  
him. Ginny was the last one, the last one. She was the reason why he was  
still living.  
"Nothing is worth this!' he said to himself, "Nothing!" He grabbed his  
wand and pointed it at his reflection in the mirror.  
"I hope you're happy Gin! I hope you bloody happy!" he shouted, "Avada  
Kedavra."  
A green light erupted from his wand and hit the mirror, sending the curse  
flying back at him.  
  
The End?  
A/n: This is depressing! Please review!!  
*This fic is post-Hogwarts and post-war. The war had taken the lives of  
Ron, Fred, George, Percy, Molly and Arthur Weasley, along with Luna  
Lovegood, Dean Thomas, Sirius Black, and Colin Creevy to name a few.  
Hermione Granger, Seamus Finnigan, the Patil twins, and Lavender Brown were  
MIA (Missing In Action) and have not been heard from since their  
disappearance. Pansy Parkinson, who had made a turn around to fight for  
the light side, was tortured, and is in St. Mungos. Remus and Nymphadora  
Lupin were left in a coma after being attacked by a few left over Death  
Eaters after the war was over. Neville Longbottom, was still alive and  
well (as you can tell) but refused to talk to Harry after their (Neville  
and Harry) kidnapping in their seventh year. After being subject to the  
Imperius Potion (like the Imperius curse except it can't be fought), Harry  
attacked Neville. They haven't talked since.  
A/n: You want me to go on, tell me! 


End file.
